Upgrading
Upgrading is the fourth main PSA for Revelation. Plot Sarge and Church walk you through the upgrading process. Characters Red Team *Sarge Blue Team *Church *Caboose *Tex (Mentioned Only) Transcript Fade in to Sarge and Church, ...somewhere Sarge: Hi I'm Sarge from the popular webseries, Red vs Blue. Church: '''And I'm one of the other guys. '''Sarge: As futuristic warriors and tech enthusiasts, we're often faced with the challenge of deciding whether to upgrade our gizmos, to the latest versions. Church: 'So today we present a rare point/counterpointversion of Red vs Blue. When should you upgrade your hardware? ''Sgt. Sarge - Counterpoint '''Sarge: '''You'll wanna upgrade as soon as the newest version comes out. Natural Selection tells us that the organism with the best tools, always survives. Take the most dominant predator in history: '''Church: Are you talkin' about Tex? Sarge: '''I'm talking about velociraptors. Stealthy, cunning- and mean as all get out. For years they dominated the Earth, with their awesome hunting skills. '''Church: '''Frightening. '''Sarge: Indeed. Now imagine one of them with the latest smartphones equipped with Bluetooth technology. Church: Ridiculous. Sarge: Ridiculous...ly unstoppable. Sarge's Bulleted List - Dominate Raptor Style Sarge: Upgrading to the latest hardware as soon as possible, gives you the edge you need to track and kill your enemies. Track and Kill w/ ease Sarge: 'And turn their precious flesh, into vital nutrients. ''Pvt. L. L. Church - Counter - Counterpoint '''Church: On the other hand, maybe you should consider waiting to upgrade. As you probably know, everyone here in the Halo Universe is about to get a big armor upgrade. Sarge: '''Can't wait. '''Church: Yeah, me neither. But don't forget- Title Goes Here - Early Adoption Blues Church: During the Reach beta, Caboose upgraded his armor to the invisibility version, and now that the beta is over, he can't turn it off. A voice of Caboose is heard. Caboose: Hello. Nice to see everyone, I wish everyone could see me. Sarge: '''Oh he's invisible! I kept hearing his voice and thought I was just going crazy. '''Caboose: Sigh. Church: '''Don't worry Caboose, once the game comes out, I'm sure there will be a way to shut it off. '''Caboose: '''Ah, good. I need sleep. '''Sarge: '''Sleep? When that game comes out, I won't sleep for a week! '''Church: Yeah, no it's not that it's just that he's having trouble sleeping because he can see through his eyelids now. Sarge: '''Oh. ...That's creepy. '''Church: I'm positive they'll fix it with a patch though, er- something. Right Caboose? Caboose? Where'd you go? Caboose: I'm over here. Church: God dammit, we need to put a bell on you man. Sarge: '''A plain ol' bell, no way! Get the latest bell. It has wireless speakers and eighteen different bell tones. Plus every time it rings, an Angel gets an eagle greeter. '''Church: '''No way, I'm not gonna upgrade his bell now. You know there's just gonna be a better version of one next year. '''Caboose: '''Oh, you're not upgrading? '''Church: Not me man, no way. Caboose: Because I was gonna tell you that they make that chat pad for your controller in black now. Church: Well... I need to have that. Sarge: Heh- sure you do buddy. Church: Really, it's a necessity. Sarge: Hheheheh. If you say so. Video Category:Episodes Category:PSAs